Zombie King
Może chodziło ci o Zombie Kinga z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Zombie King to dziesiąty zombie pojawiający się w świecie Dark Ages w Plants vs. Zombies 2. Nie porusza się, ale zamiast tego daje co jakiś czas hełmy rycerskie losowym Peasant Zombie, Conehead Peasantom i Buckethead Peasantom, czyniąc ich tym samym Knight Zombie i zwiększając ich zdrowie. Gdy wszystkie inne zombie zostaną pokonane, zostaje on natychmiastowo zniszczony, ponieważ nie może zjeść mózgów gracza. Opis w Almancu Toughness: Dense Grants knight helms to nearby peasant zombies. As Shakespeare once wrote, "Uneasy lies the head that wears a crown." And Zombie King couldn't agree more. It is incredibly difficult to get a good night's sleep with a crown on your head. That thing is all kinds of uncomfortable. Wygląd Zombie King posiada brązową brodę, złotą koronę na swej głowie i zasiada na tronie. W prawej ręce trzyma berło. Ma czerwony, futrzany płaszcz i fioletową koszulę oraz czerwony pierścień na swej lewej ręce. Nosi jasnozielone spodnie i parę brązowych butów. Spod jego tronu widać trąbę Impa pojawiającego się podczas animacji jego wejścia, zarówno jak i jego nogę oraz rękę. Występowanie *Player's House: Piñata Party *Dark Ages: Noce 16, 17, 18, 19 oraz Arthur's Challenge Strategie Kiedy na polu gry pojawi się ten zombie, należy się go szybko pozbyć, lecz można też wyeliminować wszystkich Peasant Zombie, by nie był w stanie nic zrobić. Zombie King nie porusza się, więc używanie roślin z krótkim zasięgiem, jak Snapdragon czy Bonk Choy odpada z gry (chyba, że używa się Plant Food), ponieważ są narażone na inne zombie. Chomper i Toadstool także nie zadziałają, ponieważ nie zjedzą całego zombie, lecz tylko go uszkodzą. Coconut Cannon i Homing Thistle nie są efektywne, ponieważ inne zombie lub nagrobki mogą uniemożliwić im atakowanie króla. Najlepszą strategią przeciwko niemu jest ustawienie kolumny Magnet-shroomów, ponieważ przyciągną one hełmy Knight Zombie, czyli jedyną siłę Zombie Kinga, dzięki czemu zombie zostaną poważnie osłabione. Należy jednak pamiętać, że ten może je przywrócić, co oznacza, że wolno strzelające rośliny są nieskuteczne. Trafienie Zombie Kinga masłem jest przydatne, ponieważ uniemożliwi mu to dawanie hełmów. Spikeweed i Spikerock nie mogą być postawione na Zombie Kingu i będą zniszczone po jego pojawieniu, co robi je w tej walce bezużyteczne. Dobrym zagraniem jest użycie Hypno-shrooma na dobrze chronionych zombie. Chili Bean, Shadow-shroom i Grimrose są bardzo użyteczne (szczególnie z Plant Foodem), gdyż zignorują one hełmy. Banana Launchery i Missile Toe są użyteczne, gdyż mogą one zaatakować każdą linię na planszy. Rośliny, które potrafią niszczyć kilka zombie jednocześnie, takie jak Laser Bean, A.K.E.E., Electric Peashooter, Cactus czy Fume-shroom są bardzo pożyteczne, ponieważ mogą one atakować Zombie Kinga, nawet jeśli przed nim są inne zombie. Dark Ages - Night 18 Kiedy pierwsza fala pojawia się, trzech Zombie Kingów pojawi się w tym samym czasie. Kernel-pult może ich tymczasowo zatrzymać, dzięki czemu można zdobyć więcej czasu na utworzenie obrony. Można ich szybko pokonać dzięki Fume-shroomom, w międzyczasie stawiając Pea-nuty w celach defensywnych. Plant Food powinno się pozostawiać na ostateczność. Arthur's Challenge Zombie King, tak jak i Jester Zombie, Knight Zombie, Wizard Zombie i Dark Ages Gargantuar są bardzo niebezpieczne gdy pojawiają się na tym samym poziomie, ponieważ mogą spowodować zniszczenie na polu gry. Aby chronić się przed tego typu atakami, musisz posiadać Cherry Bomb i kilka roślin z dużymi obrażeniami jak Winter Melon i roślinę atakującą kilka zombie w jednym czasie, np. Laser Bean czy Bloomerang. Na wyższych poziomach przydatne są rośliny typu Iceberg Lettuce. Piñata Party Zombie King to jedno z największych zagrożeń pojawiających się na Piñata Party. Na szczęście będzie on zmieniał w Knight Zombie tylko Peasant Zombie, więc jeżeli żadnych tego typu zombie nie będzie na polu gry, będzie jedynie tarczą dla nadchodzących przeciwników. Galeria Ciekawostki *Jest to jeden z dwóch zombie, którzy nie posiadają zapisanej w Almancu szybkości, ponieważ nie potrafią się ruszać. Drugi to Fisherman Zombie. *Zombie ten, tak samo jak Fisherman Zombie, nie może znajdować się na jednym rzędzie z inną wersją siebie, w przeciwieństwie do Imp Cannonów. *Może zniszczyć nagrobek jeśli na taki spadnie. *Zombie ten nie leczy Peasant Zombie gdy daje im hełmy. Zobacz też *Knight Zombie en:Zombie King Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Dark Ages Kategoria:Dark Ages Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time